Mishap: Let's Play Pretend!
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: Tails proposes that the group play pretend. Much stupidity and sarcasm included! Will make rounds based on well known universes. [Gameverse. No OCs. Reviews appreciated!]


_**Author's Note: **Look! A Sonic fanfiction! Finally! Anyway, this is just supposed to be funny. It's a bit of a parody, since I sort of poke fun at a lot of common happenings in Sonic fanfics. There'll be a set of different "pretend" games they play. The prologue is just setting up the overall idea. Chapter One would have them actually "play" TMNT, Chapter Two would have them play a different pretend game and so on and so forth. I plan to base their games on stuff I like. So, here we go! Please be kind with reviews; this isn't meant to be plot-filled. :)_

_**Prologue**_

It was something of a regular day in Green Hill. Well, mostly regular, anyway. But of course, a fictional world cannot be without mishaps! Okay, maybe 'mishaps' isn't the best choice of wording. Perhaps the lack of mishaps leads to a mishap? Or something along those lines. Gee, vicious cycle, isn't it? Ahem! Anyway, back to the story.

Sonic the Hedgehog had spent a rather uneventful day lounging around under the shade of a palm tree. It was a drowsy afternoon, and so he had taken a nap. Dr. Eggman was busying himself with some crazy contraption which he undoubtedly planned to take over the world with. Again. Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. Tails was performing some regular machine maintenance. The Chaotix were probably off working on a case, and so on and so forth. And so, back at his place under random palm tree number sixty-two, Sonic was just waking up.

"I need something to do," he decided aloud. "I think I'll go and see Tails."

So off he went.

Meanwhile, Sonic's prodigal friend was just finishing the last of his repairs on his weed-whacker, which had decided to jam up again, since weed-whackers generally like to do that. He had only begun to put away his tools when Sonic appeared in the open door of his workshop. "I'm bored," he declared. "Wanna come find something to do?" He leaned on the door for lack of better things to do. Tails gave him a baffled look. "Didn't the Chaotix talk to you? They were looking for you earlier..."

"Hmm." The hedgehog didn't make any effort to restrain a bored yawn. "No. Didn't see 'em. So, you wanna come find something to do?" He tapped on his sneaker, trying to get some caked dirt out of the sole.

Tails put away a few more tools before looking up again. "Alright, I guess. Might as well!"

And so off they wandered.

Conveniently, as they were wandering back in the direction of Green Hill, so were the Chaotix. Okay, so it was only part of the Chaotix. I admit it was really only Espio. However, that didn't sound quite as good in the sentence. Anyhow, Sonic and Tails conveniently ran into their mysterious acquaintance, Espio the Chameleon. He gave them both an indifferent glance. "Where did Vector and Charmy go?" Tails queried. Espio "humph"ed, but didn't give much of a reply for a moment. "We had a bit of a spat-out," he informed coolly. "So we're going our separate ways until we've all cooled off, which evidently might only be until tomorrow or something."

Sonic got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm," he said. "Then I guess you can join us on our voyage to find something to do."

"Very well," replied the chameleon, and so they wandered on.

Soon, they came upon Knuckles, flying into a rage because -you guessed it- someone had stolen the Master Emerald. Again. For the third time that Tuesday. But that's not important. As it were, he was just swearing loudly in several different languages when the trio came upon him. They watched in a curious mix of shock and amusement as he swore some more. It took him a few minutes to notice they were even there. When he did, he stopped his fit of frustration long enough to talk.

"What happened to the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"It was stolen. Again. For the third time this Tues-- err, never mind." The red echidna grumbled and crossed his arms over his bold chest.

Espio looked around. "Say... aren't you supposed to be on Angel Island or something? Why are you down here where we can conveniently wander upon you?"

"Plothole," Knuckles answered flatly. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"We were about to head off on a pointless quest for something to do," the fox told him. "Wanna come?"

"Might as well," he sighed. "It might give me a chance to look for my Master Emerald while I'm at it."

So now there were four. They wandered for minutes more before finding any other figures of interest. It was then that they bumped into Shadow. He wasn't doing anything in particular. In fact, he was sort of just brooding darkly and staring out into the vast nothingness of green. They decided to greet him also. Sonic approached him first.

"Hey! Wanna join our brigade?" he asked.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "And what would I do once in this 'brigade'?"

"Uhm, not much, really," Knuckles said. "You'd wander pointlessly on our quest to find something to do. And my quest to find the Master Emerald."

"Hmmm," said the dark hedgehog. "At lack of anything better to do, I may as well join you."

Thus, there were five. They wandered for quite awhile longer, but didn't happen to find anyone else. It looked like they would have to come up with some kind of a plan. An idea, if even. Something to do! They pondered for a good long while, and no one had any input whatsoever. What a pain. Eventually, though, someone thought of something. This someone was Tails. Being as he was really just an eight year old kid, his ideas were slightly less than appealing to the rest. But they were so desperate they were about ready to try anything.

"Let's play a game," he proposed cheerfully.

"What kind of a game?"

"A pretend game," the fox mused. Sometimes, it was very difficult to believe that this kid was, in fact, a prodigy. He thought for a moment, trying to determine some sort of specifics. "Let's play... Ninja Turtles."

The others ordinarily would have died of embarrassment on the spot, but since there was absolutely no one else around and they were bored out of their minds, they agreed. Yes, all of them. Even Shadow. Okay, maybe he didn't agree, but he didn't decline the offer, so he was stuck with the group. These five were going to be playing Ninja Turtles. Not the most ego-inflating of all games for figures of Shadow's caliber, but at least it was something.

"Who's going to be whom..?" Knuckles dared to ask.

Espio stood up. "As I'm the only one here who knows anything whatsoever about ninjutsu, I suppose this makes me your Ninja Master. You may call me... Master Espio."

They stared blankly, except for Tails, who seemed somewhat pleased by this. "Alright!" he agreed.

"Now," continued the chameleon, assuming his new role as Master Espio. "As your Ninja Master and father... thing... I suppose it's up to me to give you all names. Hmm."

Tails was starting to look more interested. "Good call!" he encouraged. "Decide who's who!"

"Alright." He took a deep breath, scanning the small collection of characters sitting at his feet. Sonic was poking at his sneakers again, Shadow was lost in thought, Knuckles was picking grass, and Tails was intently watching his new 'master'. Perhaps having watched too many cartoons with Charmy was a good thing. At least now Espio knew how to do something in this game. "You," he said, pointing to Tails, "are Donataillo."

Sonic snorted.

"You," he repeated, pointing this time to Sonic, "are Sonicangelo." He looked at Shadow, who evidently wasn't paying much attention. "You are Shadownardo." He looked at Knuckles who was now munching on a blade of the afore mentioned grass. "Lastly, you are Knuxael."

There was silence. Espio felt awkward. Sonic gave him a skeptical look. "Those sound pretty bad."

"Hey, I didn't say they were going to be **good** names," the chameleon shot. "So pipe down."

Sonic reviewed the scenario in his mind. Lovely. "Say..." he said slowly. "Why am _I_ Michelangelo? Isn't Leo like... the leader?"

"Correct."

The blue hedgehog shot a glance at the black and red one. "What! Why is HE our leader? I'm faster! I'm blue! He's... he's full of angst and torment!"

"So was Leo," Tails pointed out.

Sonic squawked at the oh-so-terrible injustice. "What! Just because Leo got one little story arc full of angst, Captain Angst there gets to be our leader?" Tails whacked him. Sonic wasn't supposed to know that much, besides. He claimed he never watched cartoons.

"Now what?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"Now," Espio said with a defined air of calm. "…We play."

Grimaces all around.

NEXT: Round One - Ninja Turtles


End file.
